Spider-Man (Earth-617)
History Alternate Origins We all know the story, Peter Parker was a nerdy teen from New York who lived with his aunt and uncle since his parents died. Then a spider bite which granted him super powers and a preventable death allowed Peter to understand what comes with "great power", thus he became the crime-fighting hero known as "Spider-Man". That's the usual story, but on Earth-617, the origins of the wall-crawler take a much different route. For starters, his scientest parents were recruited by the government in 1987 to research possible biological agents that could negate or possibly "cure" a mutant of his or her abilities. They worked alongside and befriended Norman Osborn, whose recruitment by the government kept him from becoming a scheming businessman, making him a more benevolent and sane version than the one in the mainstream universe. Originally they and Osborn worked under the impression that this would be used against extremely dangerous mutants, a last defense for cases such as the mysterious terrorist known as "The Professor". However, too late did the Parkers discover that the project they were working on was to implemented against all mutants across the US, and if successful the world. Leaving their infant son with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they sought to correct this error in judgement. The Parkers deleted all the research they gathered over the last three years, then stole the only sample of the "cure", and prepared to flee the country. What happened next is unclear, but early the next morning, the Parkers died while on flight to Sydney. It crashed and exploded shortly after take-ff. Government agents looked but could not find the "cure" on either of their remains. Osborn, who was totally unaware to the project's true nature, swore to help raise Peter, lending whatever he could to May and Ben. With the project in ruins, Osborn left government work and was recruited to the research and development divison of Stark Industries, a multi-million dollar corporation owned by Tony Stark. Peter, meanwhile, spent his childhood without parents, but far from alone. Along with his Aunt and Uncle to raise him, he had the Osborns helping like an extra set of parents, which made him and Harry Osborn the closest of friends. Almost like brothers. He also made friends with several neighborhood kids, including Flash Thompson, Randy Robertson, and Felicia Hardy. But when investigators told him and his family years later, that the deaths of his parents was possibly caused by a mutant, Peter would grow up with a deep-seated hatred for mutants. The Birth of Spider-Man It a radically change from the mainstream, Peter became sort of jock, striving to be the best athlete in high school. Despite his intelligence, he put education second, causing much arguments with his Aunt and Uncle over grades and expectations of getting into college. Ironically his worst class was science. Peter was part of the track team, one of its fastest runners, but always lived in the shadow of his quarterback friend Flash. Eddie Brock, a delinquent on the football team, would routinely harass Peter, along the goth girl known as MJ Watson. Everything changed, however, during a field trip to Stark Labs, organized by Norman Osborn. Peter was grabbed when no one was looking, by Eddie Brock. Flash had him exposed for taking steroids while on the football team. In retribution, he beat up Peter to within an inch of his life. During the scuffle after Peter fought back, a genetically engineered spider got loose. Dr. Otto Octavius later found Peter on the floor, after Eddie's attack. Peter refused to admit it was Eddie, but none the less, the field trip was cancelled. On route back to school, with Flash knowing full well who it was, the spider crawled out and bit Peter. He flicked it off and squashed it, unaware of the effects about to occur. Later that day, after leaving school, with the spider-venom now in his blood, Peter was going to be only of the many to be altered in aftermath of the Professor's biological attack on New York. The X-Men had prevented a series of missiles from denonating, but the bio-agent that was intended to lethally target humans had instead resulted in a select number of humans becoming mutated. While not mutants persa, these individuals within the exposed area (NYC, East Coast with prevailing winds) developed superhuman abilities that were more unstable than mutant-born powers. Combined with the "Cure" and the genetically engieered spider-venom, Peter now had a range of spider-like abilities at his disposal. With Great Power... After the attack, being at Ground Zero, he was brought to recovery at the hospital, where friends and family joyfully visited to see Peter. Flash apologized for not being able to stop Eddie, who'll probably be expelled, but not arrested since the cops have bigger problems on their hands at the moment. Pete forgives him, while hinting he might be better in more ways than one. Suprisingly, MJ shows up, says she's glad Peter is okay after the long day he had. Peter accepts it, but May forces her and the rest to leave. That night, after Peter is startled by a newly awakened night vision, he begins to discover the full degree of his abilities. Most of his injuries are already healed, he has enhanced strength, and agility. He notices something growing on his palms and feet, which leads him to discover he can crawl along walls. Opening a window, he crawls along the side of the hospital, along building after building, rooftop after rooftop. Mid-air, his organic webbing also awakens, and Peter spends the night webslinging across town, enjoying the thrill of his abilities. Near ground zero of the Professor's attack, Peter hides his face and begins helping the relief workers. Although some are grateful, others acuse him of being a "mutie". He angrily refutes this, given his hatred for mutants as well. But then it dawns on him that his powers maybe his mutation. Confused and angry, he fights off the men, then escapes. Two days later, the doctors are baffled by the swift recovery, but allow Peter to leave with his family. The doctor takes a sample of Peter's blood and calls SHIELD. Still confused, he stays home for a few days, working out his powers and trying to understand what it all means. A news report comes on that says a startling number of humans are beginning to show signs of superhuman powers. Confirmed not to be mutants, sources claim that the attack by the Professor may have altered hundreds, maybe thousands, and given them mutant-like abilities, without having been born with the X-gene. Powers and Abilities #'Wall-Crawling' #'Spider-Sense' #'Organic Webbing' #'Pseudo-Night Vision' #'Resistance to Chemicals, Toxins, or Viruses' #'Enhanced Superhuman Strength' #'Superhuman Speed' #'Superhuman Stamina' #'Superhuman Reflexes and Agility' #'Superhuman Durability' #'Superhuman Sensitivity' #'Regenrative Healing Factor' #'Advanced Equilibrium' #'"Stingers"' Paraphernalia Rogues Gallery *Anthony Stark *Curt Connors (Lizard) *Raniero "Blackie" Drago (Vulture) *Alex O'Hirn (Rhino) *Maxwell Dillon (Electro) *Herman Montana (Shocker) Category:Good Characters Category:Super Smart Category:Super Reflexes Category:Earth-617 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adhesion Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Energy Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Created by CrimsonShogun